Like a Hurricane
by KelcyXjoy
Summary: I had to think rationally. I mean after all there was no way that was Jiji. The dead didn't simply come back to life. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this like maybe a genjutsu or something. "Genjutus don't work on us, kit."
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

**Kay so i suck at submitting new chapters just so ya know. I will continue with this one cuz i like it but the chapters will probably be slow in coming. I have this set to during the four shinobi war. Time line will stay pretty true to the original the only difference will be that naruto doesn't know who his parents are. And he's not quite as ... Narutoish...so ya he'll probably be a little Oc but i'll try not to go crazy with it.**

**I own Nothing -_-**

Ch 1

The sudden burst of chakra that flared wildly for half a second was all the warning that Team 7 would receive before their lives were to be thrown into a swirling vortex of 'What the Fuck'.

The sheer amount and power of the signal had been enough to even make their teacher's hands shake with dread at the thought of facing the energy's owner. For what kind of being could possess such a large amount of raw chakra that had no doubt overshadowed any amount any Kage had ever achieved.

Startling cerulean eyes gazed guardedly towards the direction the chakra had flared. It had been far to close for comfort and as much as the man was unwilling, he knew it was his duty to identify this terrifying foreign chakra that had vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared.

His gaze swept over his young students who had fallen to the ground when the flash of power had blanketed the land. Their faces were pale, eyes wide in horror as they stared towards the east in terror. Even the most emotionless of the three was visibly sweating, a slight tremor shaking his frame.

"Calm down, you three." The man whispered warmly in an attempt to sooth his students. They relaxed ever so slightly but remained on the ground not trusting their limbs to hold them just yet.

"This is no time to be fearful, we must warn the Hokage at once. Obito, head to the village and inform the Sandaime as well as Jiraiya immediately. Rin and Kakashi, you two will follow m…"

"You can't be _serious_, sensei! Did you even _feel_ that! " The black haired boy popped up from his crotch on the ground, waving his hands around frantically before pointing animatedly in the direction of the 'flash' with a trembling hand. "There is no way you should even go a foot in that direction."

"Don't be stupid moron. It's our duty as ninja to investigate this potential t-threat." The sliver haired boy hissed as he rose as gracefully as he could despite his shaky knees.

Obito opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the serious tone of his commander.

"Enough! Both of you! This isn't up for discussion! Obito. Go. Now."

With a reluctant 'sir' on his student's part, the black haired boy turned and after one more glance at his team, sped off towards the quint village to inform their leader who had no doubt felt the blast himself. Hell anyone within a thousand mile radius had to have felt it.

The blonde haired teacher turned his gaze back to his remaining team waiting as Rin rose before motioning them to follow with a quick flick of his head. In a sudden burst of speed the man blurred into a yellow streak as he headed for the east, the two thirteen year olds trailing behind him, struggling to keep pace with the legendary man.

The blonde crossed hundreds of feet in seconds, being mindful to stay just within his students' sight as he sped towards what could very well be the death of them all.

Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was one of the largest and most powerful shinobi village in the nation. Located in the center of the Land of Fire, the land dipped down to form a large valley of sorts, its rocky walls protecting the village's back while its front opened up to a large forest of trees.

A black blur quickly dashed through the panic stricken streets, ignoring the bustle of anxious civilians who had felt the tension in the air. Obito dashed from roof to roof, his gaze locked on the large tower at the center as he pushed his legs to go faster.

He had never been all that fast and in fact was one of the slowest on their four man team which was a cause for worry at the moment. What if he didn't get their fast enough? His team's lives were on the line at the moment and his teacher had picked the slowest of the group to get backup!

He cursed inwardly, wishing Minato-sensei had picked Kakashi to be the one to inform the Hokage but he knew he was the best choice. As much as it pained Obito to admit, he would be the least helpful when it came to a fight. Kakashi, being the prodigy that he was would give the group a small edge while Rin could heal any injuries they might acquire and what could he do? Throw a fire ball or two…..

…..damn! He felt so useless right now.

The boy frowned, inwardly cursing his speed and abilities and ignoring everything around him as he dealt with his inner turmoil. He was forcibly brought back to reality, however as he slammed into the steel like chest of a man he knew quite well. Blinking owlishly up at his teacher's teacher, the black haired boy gave a nervous chuckle.

Jiraiya of the Sannin. The great Toad Sage and one of three of the most powerful shinobi Kohona had produced in some time. He was an intimidating man with a powerful build and a head full of long spiky white hair pulled back in a pony tail. His face was pulled down in a scowl, his eyes flashing with worry and impatience as Obito blubbered out a hasty apology.

"Enough of that brat, where's Minato." The white haired man gruffed out urgently as a figure joined the two on the roof.

"Obito Uchiha, where is Namikaze." The new arrival barked out worriedly as the boy snapped to attention in the presence of the village's leader, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage.

"Sir, Team 7 was near training ground 25 when the foreign chakra flared. Minato-Sensei, accompanied by Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara, set off towards the east were the chakra had originated from."

The moment the last word left his lips, both men took off towards the east, causing the startled Uchiha to dash after them frantically as they all but left him in the dust.

The trio moved at an urgent pace, bypassing training ground 25 in minutes as the two moved forward with Obito trailing behind them a good thirty feet. By the time the poor boy had caught up with the two, he was greeted by the sight of his team (alive, thank god) standing on the edge of a deep ominous crater.

The Sandaime and the Toad Sage had joined his blonde sensei and team at the edge of the crater, staring intently at its core. Obito approached cautiously, sliding up next to his brown haired female teammate as he looked at the figure below.

"Is it dead?" Obito's voice rang through the deadly silent group causing some to give a small jump in surprise.

"Shut up, idiot!" Rin hissed quietly as she shot a glare at her moron of a friend.

Minato sighed wearily as he glanced over at the two before promptly choosing to ignore their whispered squabble.

"It hasn't moved since we got here, hell I can't even tell if it's even alive. What would you like to do, Lord Hokage." He addressed the balding old man to his left.

To be honest the Third was quite confused. When he had felt that divesting flare of power he had expected to find many things at its source. This was not one of them.

"We must proceed with caution but lets have a look see at our visitor shall we?" The elderly man asked as he gracefully made his way down the slanted walls of the crater towards its center. The group hesitated for only a moment before following cautiously.

As The Third approached, he examined the body with a critical eye making sure to note all he saw.

For a moment, the Third was unsure if the figure _was_ still alive as Obito had asked. The size of the body indicated that it was a teen, the lanky form having yet to properly fill out. Its clothes were in tatters and possibly orange once upon a time but

other than that, it was hard to tell seeing as the majority of the figure was covered in blood and burns.

"Rin." Minato commanded and the girl quickly but cautiously walked forward to crotch by the bloody teen.

With practiced ease she quickly searched for a pulse with tense hands, gliding her fingers over the raw flesh until she located the faint throb of a weakening pulse.

"There's a pulse but it's faint," She reported as she cleaned her fingers with a rag.

"and the blood's still warm. Whatever happened to this person happened recently."

With a grave nod, the blonde haired man turned to his superior.

"Lord Hokage?" Minato asked.

With all eyes on him, the old man took a deep drag from his pipe before giving a slight nod. "Take 'em to Kohona."

"…ama…..he….been out…..two..ays…alm..t….com..tley…recovered. I've..ver seen anything like it."

It was like I was submerged under water. There was a slight pressure in my skull right behind my eyes and the voice of the man talking sounded muffled and far away. Feigning sleep, I laid perfectly still as I allowed my senses time to focus while I listened to the conversation going on next to me.

"I see. Whatever strange healing abilities the boy possesses are troubling. Do you perhaps think it is a Kekkai Genkai?" The voice was raspy, the vocal cords worn from years of smoking as well as old age. The man had a slight note of worry in his disturbingly familiar voice.

"No, Hokage-sama."

It took _every_ once of control I had to not react and blow my cover. Tuning the rest of the conversation out, I forced myself to focus on my steady breaths, slowing my heart back down so I did not give myself away.

I had to think rationally. I mean after all there was _no way_ that was Jiji. The dead didn't simply come back to life. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this like maybe a genjutsu or something.

**"Genjutus do not work on us, kit." **A voice snorted amusedly in the back of my head.

'Yeah well I don't hear you coming up with any theories!' I complained, ignoring the amused chuckle I received.

**"That is because I know perfectly well what has happened." **I rolled my eyes at the underlyingpride I could hear.

'Oh, really? Then perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me?' I growled out with heavy sarcasm.

**"Hmph is that really the way to ask for something, kit? Perhaps I should just let you figure things out for your own. It would be much more interesting that way." **

I mentally frowned as I could practically hear the smirk in the fuzzbutt's voice.

'Come on Ku, this is serious!'

A mental eye roll was my answer but before I could respond, the bastard cut the connection.

I frowned. 'Oh I see how it is.'

"Ah, I see you are awake."

I nearly jumped a mile at the statement directed at me from a source far to close. With a mental groan I realized I had been making faces during my conversation with my 'passenger', inadvertently giving myself away. With an inward sigh, I prepared myself mentally before opening my eyes.

Even though I had been half expecting it, it was still a shock to see the kind old face of my grandfather figure. He was standing next to the bed I was on, looking down at me with friendly but guarded eyes.

Deciding to ignore this impostor ( for what else could he be?) I opted for exploring my surrounding, taking in the standard white of a hospital room. I lifted my head up and looked down and saw that I was covered in bandages from head to toe without an inch of skin showing. My brow rose.

Over kill much?

Continuing my observation, I focused next on the doctor shifting nervously by the door. He was unfamiliar with plain features, glasses and short brown hair.

"Who are you?" I rasped with a dry throat causing him to jump a little in surprise at being addressed.

"Just a friendly doctor. He has been looking after you though from what he tells me you heal quite fine on your own." The Impostor chuckled as he cut in in an attempt to bring the conversation back to him. I made a non intelligent noise in the back of my throat as forced my eyes on the Impostor, Illusion or whatever the hell he was. He smiled down at me with what he assumed was reassurance but I could plainly see through it after having known the real Jiji all my life.

"Speaking of injuries, you were in pretty bad shape when we found you. Do you have any idea how you received such terrible wounds?"

"I got into a fight with a squirrel." I deadpanned with a blank face watching in amusement as his left eye twitched ever so slightly. The Imposter (illusion) forced a chuckle out, smile still plastered on as he struggled to control his ire. "I see. Perhaps we should let you rest a little longer. No doubt you are still a tad out of it. You were rather low on chakra and blood when we found you after all." With that he turned and headed for the door.

"I shall check back on you once you have gotten a bit more rest then perhaps we can chat a bit." And with another small fake smile, he and the doctor were gone.

I glared at the door before slumping with a sigh as my muscles relaxed. I hadn't noticed how tense I was until he left. I laid there for awhile contemplating my situation. No matter how I thought about it, I couldn't think of any other answer beside genjutsu. But Ku was right…Genjutsu don't work on us. And on top of that what could a person gain by making an illusion of someone I know to be dead?

The thought made me scowl.

How dare this..person, whoever he was, use such a technique to defile the Old man's memory! Well I'll just have to fix that!

I quickly sat up, flinching a little as my body protested, and brought my two hands together forming a familiar hand sign.

"KAI!"

I stared at the unchanged room, a slight chill going down my spin. That was supposed to have worked right? To dispel a genjutsu you have to flare out a large burst of chakra, right?

I bit my lip unsure. I had never had to dispel a Genjutsu before because they usually didn't work but if a chakra pulse didn't dispel it then…

My gaze snapped to the door where I could feel several chakra signatures approaching, no doubt Anbu coming to investigate my little outburst. Seems I would have to think about this later.

Without a second thought I jumped up, ripping out the catheter, breathing tub and all the needles in my arms with a wince. The machines went crazy and the sounds of alarms blared throughout the room as the heart monitor now detected the absence of life.

Ignoring my body's slight protest, I rushed towards the window, flinging it open just as the first Anbu flew into the room, kunai ready. I shot him my trade mark grin before leaping out the window, pushing off the ledge with a bit of Ku's power and ultimately leaving the Anbu in the dust.

"Report." It was surprising how one word could hold so much authority. The elderly man was leaning forward, elbows planted firmly on the large mahogany desk before him. His hands were clasped in front of his face, half covering the grim down turn of his lips.

This couldn't be good.

Before the elderly man stood one of the two Anbu's he had assigned to watch over their strange guest and the fact that he was here and not at his post….

"Hokage, Sir, the 'Unknown' fled the hospital approximately one hour ago and has yet to be tracked though my partner Crow is still hunting his trail."

No, not good at all.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back, eyes closed.

"Explain." He demanded causing the Anbu to shift slightly in discomfort.

"A spike of chakra alerted our attention to the room moments before the alarms from the heart monitor attached to the 'Unknown' blared. I arrived just in time to see him jump from the window and kick off the side of the building and then he was just…gone. It reminded me a little of the 'Flying Thunder God'."

Sarutobi furrowed his brows in agitated confusion. The whole situation was ridiculous, from the insane amount of power to the bloody body found at its source. Not to mention that the boy was still miraculously alive and then a day later not only does the boy wake up but he manages use his (supposed to be drained) chakra to _outrun_ his Anbu.

The entire event was unbelievable.

"Continue the search. We must find and detain this person post haste." The Hokage ordered with a frown. With a quick salute the Anbu was gone.

The old man sighed with worry at having an unknown entity running around his village.

"Perhaps I should bring in some extra ammunition hmm."

"You wanted to see us Lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi looked up at the new comers, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, Minato. I have a important task for you and your team." The elderly man addressed the tall blonde, watching with amusement as two of his charges light up with excitement.

"Really! We get a mission!" The black haired boy babbled excitedly earning himself a soft glare from his female teammate.

"Obito! Your in front of the Hokage! Control yourself." Rin berated in a not-so-quite whisper causing Minato to sigh and the silver haired boy beside him to roll his eyes.

"Obito, Rin." He warned and the two quickly straightened, flashing twin apologetic smiles.

Sarutobi chuckled at the display before sombering up. He fixed the four man team with a grave expression.

"As you know the Unknown found outside of training ground 25 was in grave condition." He started, noting the slight stiffening of shoulders at the mention of the bloody boy the team had found. "His chakra coils were shot and so completely depleted that it was amazing he was still alive. He had lost a good 45 percent of his blood and had multiple fractures and brakes on his legs, arms and torso as well as a punctured lung among other injuries. It was uncertain when or if he would even wake."

As the Hokage continued, Rin and Obito grew paler and paler at the horrid news of the unfortunate boy they had found. It was sad that at such a young age his fate was practically already sealed.

The Hokage nodded his head in agreement with the youngsters sympathetic looks before continuing. "Imagine my surprise when I went to visit him earlier today for a check up on his condition. I was shocked to say the least when the Doctor informed me that the majority of the brakes and fractures, scraps and abrasions had healed save for the more sever of the boys injuries."

The air in the room tensed as Minato furrowed his brows. Rin and obito exchanged looks as they glanced from their silver haired teammate to their sensei, noting the alertness in their stances.

The two genin were confused. The teen was going to live, wasn't that a good thing?

"Apparently our guest has a miraculous healing ability and when I went to look into it myself, he was awake." The group grew wide eyed at the statement, some with relief and the other with worry.

"So, he's okay?" Rin asked with a slightly hopeful tone.

"So to speak. He would hardly talk to me when I asked him a few questions and after I left, my Andu informed me that he escaped." And just like that the air became heavy as the team straightened further, a sort of battle like sense settling over them.

"Your mission is to find and capture our guest. Beware that even though he is injured he is capable of using his chakra, though I doubt his reserves are completely full. He is also extremely fast and is able to use a technique that my Anbu compared to your 'Thunder God', Minato." This caused the blond to tense, eyes going wide in alarm.

"Proceed with caution. The boy has blue eyes and gold hair and is wrapped in bandages from head to toe but do not assume he will continue to look this way. Search every inch of the village and find him."

"Yes Hokage!" The group echoed before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage sagged back against his chair, pulling his pipe out from a drawer in his desk. He light it before taking a long drag, his eyes fixed on the view of the village outside his window.

After dividing up the village between my students and giving them a quick overview of what to do in the case they find the 'Unknown', I dismissed them, watching as they dispersed before beginning my own hunt.

I pushed aside the anxiety I felt at having my team search on their own and focused on finding our guest. Naturally I started at the hospital, searching the boy's room for any kind of trail he might have.

The room hadn't been touched since the boy had fled. The covers on the bed were hastily thrown to the side, a slightly dent still in the mattress from where the boy had laid. Tubs and IVs were stern on the floor leaking their fluids onto the bleached tiles. Other than that there was nothing not even a loose hair lying on the pillow.

The room still had a hint of chakra floating about that only grew the closer you got to the window. I hopped threw it, sticking to the wall as i tried to pick up a trail to follow but It was as if he had just disappeared.

I scowled. Only my 'Flying Thunder God' technique could literally transport a person like that… or at least that was what I had believed until now. With an irritated sigh I left the Hospital, jumping from roof to roof as I and headed towards the main center of the village. It was an ideal spot to hide, to blend into the crowd with a good henge.

I scoured the area for hours without a sign of anyone under henge or anyone looking injured for that matter. Hell I didn't even see any blondes with bright gold hair not that I believed the Intruder would keep his normal appearance.

Finally, I sighed. The sky had begun to grow dark and it was time to regroup with my team so feeling discouraged I left my hunt to join up with the others.

As I approached the Ichiraku ramen stand, I could already see my two genin and one chunnin waiting.

Obito had a sulky pout on his lips as he kept shooting an obsidian glare towards Kakashi who was ignoring him as usual. Rin was berating Obito about fighting, completely oblivious to the fact that neither of her teammates were listening.

I smiled at the slight unable to hold back the slight chuckle at their childish antics. The group turned towards me at the sound, Obito and Rin's faces lighting up as I approached.

"Any luck, sensei?" Obito asked excitedly, his smile deflating as I shook my head.

"None." I sighed as I lead them into the small restaurant. "In all honestly I don't even think he's still.." My words cut off as my eyes zeroed in on a girl sitting at the ramen bar, diving into her noodles with obvious hunger. As if she hadn't eaten in days…..

From the back I couldn't see much but the thing that drew my eye was her hair. Blonde hair, A bright sunny gold to be exact.

In all honesty I hadn't thought about gender. I had been looking for a man through and through which I now realized was a stupid rookie mistake.

"..here." I finished my sentence before too much time had passed as I lead my team towards the ramen bar. I took my seat being mindful to have myself as close to the girl as possible without appearing suspicious as I subtly observed her.

She had an attractive face to say the least with a small nose and a hint of baby fat still around her cheeks. The most unusual thing though was the three thin horizontal scar like marks that started towards her nose before fanning out across her cheeks towards her ears and lower jaw line.

"Hey there Minato! What can I get ya'll?" Ichiraku asked cheerfully and I flashed him a smile before ordering my usual being mindful to keep an eye on the girl beside me.

The second my name had left Ichiraku's mouth the girl froze in her eating, eyes popping open to reveal a pure crystal blue. My eyes narrowed as she continued to eat her muscles tense and her movements nervous.

Suddenly she hopped up, grabbed the bowl of ramen, and in a rather unladylike profession, slurped the remains of her meal and flashed a blinding smile at Ichiraku. "Thanks for the meal old man." She chirped in a tone that was slightly too high as she placed some money on the counter and made a sharp turn to leave. The second she twisted her body a yelp left her mouth and she crashed to the ground with gritted teeth. Smoke enveloped her body as she lost her concentration and her transformation canceled.

I moved within seconds, sure this was my target and desperate to capture 'her' before she could pull a fast one. I reached into the smoke with lightning speed and feeling fabric underneath my hand, I grabbed and pulled, forcing the 'girl' out into the open.

A boy stumbled out clad in a pair of green shorts and a black shirt he'd most likely stolen but that was not what made my eyes widen.

Cerulean eyes blazed up at me from a face I looked at each morning in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, Chapter 2! lol the only reason i'm posting so soon is because this was already written ;P Anywho, thanks for all those who fav'ed and followed and special thanks to namikazeCP for the review!**

**I own Nothing!**

Ch2

The sudden pain had come as a surprise when I had been making my hurried escape.

After I had left the hospital, the first thing I had done was ditched the bandages and stolen a pair of clothes. After hours of attempting to figure out my predicament I decided that what I needed was some good old soul food to get my brain working.

I had assumed that I was practically healed for the most part and therefore had deemed myself fit for a little 'infiltration' so to speak. With that, I had ventured from my hiding spot to search for said soul food (AKA ramen) and now I was paying for it.

I stared up at the shocked face of the genjutsu illusion of the Fourth Hokage. Yeesh I mean come on! Jiji was bad enough but now my hero and even my sensei!? My eyes flashed to the short version of the silver haired boy that was my teacher, his lazy gray eyes (both gray!) as shocked as the others but more alert.

My gaze fixed back on the 'Fourth' and I shot him an icy glare before twisting out of his grip that had loosened slightly in his surprise. With a little help from Ku I made a run for it only to be tackled a second later by a yellow blur.

"Ugh." I couldn't help the pained grunt that escaped as I was pushed to the ground.

Damn Flying Thunder God technique!

"You'll be coming with us if you don't mind." The Yondiame illusion stated as he restrained my arms with chakra draining ninja wire.

"Actually, I do mind." I hissed out as I struggled to brake his hold before being forced to stop as I let out a pained gasp.

'Damn it Ku! Can you please do something about whatever keeps hurting my ribs!' I hissed in my mind only receiving a resigned grunt in acknowledgment.

I was forced back to reality as I was hauled to my feet and in a flash, quite literally, all five of us were in the old man's office, the 'Imposter' himself looking up in surprise as we appeared.

"Lord Hokage, we have captured the 'Unknown' as requested." The 'Fourth' stated and I snorted drawing all eyes to me.

Che, 'captured' my ass. They only got me because I was careless and injured.

The old man's eyes grew wide as he looked me over before he closed them with a smile. "Well I must say you caused quite a stir but I assume you are feeling better?"

I glared at him and remained silent.

"The Hokage was speaking to you." Mini Kakashi hissed from my left and I glanced over at him. It was so bizarre seeming him all minified. And what was the point of that anyway? Why not just make him his current age. It would make more sense if someone was trying to get info out of me. I frowned, ignoring his glare as I tried to come up with a solution. What exactly were these people, whoever they were, trying to accomplish?

"Oi! I'm talking to you."

"Calm down, Kakashi. We are not enemies at the moment." The 'Old Man' smiled, the last bit of his statement directed at me. "We just want to find out a few things. Mind if I ask some questions?"

I narrowed my eyes at the 'Third'. What was he trying to pull? Whoever had fabricated this genjutsu did a poor job. I mean dead people are walking, Kakashi sensei is miniature, not to mention kind of an ass, and the 'Hokage' is holding an interrogation in his office?

"Not going to take me to the T.I." I taunted with a cheeky smirk as I shifted in my restraints causing the 'Fourth' to tighten his hold. The old man's eyebrows rose before he smiled slightly.

"Well like I said, we are not enemies. I just want to have a friendly chat." I looked him over before shrugging.

Next thing I knew, I was strapped to a chair, my hands restrained as well as my feet with the special chakra suppressing wire. Oh yes, friendly chat indeed.

"Rin, Obito, Kakashi. You three are dismissed. Meet tomorrow at the usual spot." The 'Fourth' commanded which in turn earned him some groans and protests, mostly from the black haired boy. I watched, amused as he sulked after the other two on their way out.

The room descended into silence and I turned my gaze to meet the old man's which had not for a second left me. I stared back at him with a blank expression, waiting for him to start. Minutes passed by and I began to glare at him. He chuckled before giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but we are waiting on one more." He said just as the door opened and I half expected it to be Ibiki, the head of the interrogation office but unfortunately I got someone much worse. I gritted my teeth as yet another deceased person close to me entered the room. I mean come on! Really! My hero, my Jiji, my teacher, and pervy sage!

Someone is just begging for a beat down.

"So this the kid who lost to the squirrel?" 'Jiraiya' asked with smirk that faded slightly when he saw my face.

What's up with people staring at me?

I snorted, pushing my ire away before flashing a cocky grin. "It was a huge ass squirrel." I replied earning a muffled snicker from the 'Fourth'.

Jiraiya raised a brow in amusement before a cough from the old man brought the attention to him. "Now than shall we get started?" The 'Hokage' asked and 'Jiraiya' and the 'Fourth' both took a seat, one on each side of me.

"Alright let's start with a basic question. What is your name?" I stared at the old man's pleasant smile for a moment before shrugging. My name was pretty basic, not to mention well known so it's not like I had anything to lose. They already new this information after all.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I replied with a bored tone but noticed the stiffening from all three. I frowned. Come on that was common knowledge and the people who had configured this genjutsu had to know me due to the people they were using.

"Uzumaki. I wasn't aware that there were other survivors."

I shot him a confused look. "Survivors? What are you talking about Old Man?" The 'Hokage' blinked a few times at my blunt nickname, ignoring the choked cough coming from his student.

"The Uzumaki clan died off at the end of the Second Shinobi War."

I blinked, my confusion growing.

"I had a clan?" I muttered out loud without meaning to. I did not miss the suspicious looks I received.

"Is that your real last name?"

The temperature seemed to drop at the sound of the Fourth's voice. I turned to the blonde haired man who was scrutinizing me with blank cold eyes and suddenly I realized why so many people had feared him. It wasn't that he was glaring per say, no it was ten times worse. His blue eyes practically glowed with suspicion and fury and the air had become thick and suffocating. It wasn't killing intent he was aiming at me, that I could handle, but more of a presence that radiated from his being and demanded I not lie.

To be honest, it was terrifying.

I swallowed and steeled my resolve, forcing my hands to cease their slight shaking. I gritted my teeth, refusing to be intimidated by the illusion of a dead man. "Of course."

A cough from my right broke the tension and my gaze flickered to Jiraiya. "Last name aside for the moment, I find your first name to be rather …interesting. Any idea where it originated from?"

And just like that the pressure was gone and I could breath again. I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted and at least four years older and though I was glad for the interruption I couldn't help but wander why that mattered. Who cared where I got my name!

I huffed. I was tired and cranky and ready for these people to begin with the mind torture or whatever it was that genjutsu was used for. Weren't they in need of some kind of information or did they really just want to annoy me to death.

"I don't now, Ero Sannin, I'm a freaking orphan and that's always been my name!" I sighed in exasperation, fed up with this whole ordeal. I was both physically and emotionally drained and I couldn't help but curse 'Tobi' or whatever the guy was calling himself now. I bet this was all his fau…

My eyes widened. That's right, I had been fighting Tobi when….That bastard must've put me in a fucking gen.."**For the last time Kit, we aren't in a genjutsu**."

I jumped a bit at the sudden growl that echoed through my head before rolling my eyes. 'Oh, then what, oh great one. Don't tell me you think we magically traveled to the pa..s..t.'

"Oh Shit."

-povchange-

I'd be lying if I said that this boy didn't fascinate me. It had taken me a moment to get over my shock when I had first saw him. His cerulean eyes and blonde hair were just too similar to my own to dismiss. And then there was his face, granted more rounded than my own but the curve of his cheek bones, the shape of his nose, the way his eyebrows furrowed with determination and defiance….There was just no way to simply turn a blind eye to these small details that made his face so like my own.

I had been watching him like a hawk from the second I had caught him to when we arrived in the Hokage's office, unable to peel my eyes away from the small teen. I had watched the way he glared at The Third as if the Hokage was personally insulting him. I watched the way his shoulders tensed when Jiraiya sensei came in and the way his eyes flashed with humor for just a split second when giving a snarky reply about a squirrel.

The boy was taking things in stride but there was something strange about way he acted. He seemed completely relaxed in the office as if he was familiar with the location but at the same time he was tense and weary of the people surrounding him. But despite that, I was still getting the uncanny feeling that he knew us. A feeling that was only enhanced when I caught him 'slip' so to speak. They were small hints, a fond grin, the familiarity with the office, or the most obvious, the nicknames that seemed to roll off his tongue without him realizing.

It was all so confusing but the biggest mystery was his name. Naruto Uzuamki.

The Uzuamki clan was wiped out during the end of the Second Shinobi war leaving only one survivor, Kushina Uzumaki, the last of her clan. But she had no child and while it wouldn't be completely unrealistic for there to have been another survivor, it was a known fact that all members of the Uzumaki clan had a dominate gene for red hair but this boy's hair was blond. But despite knowing all of this, I could still see similarities between Kushina's face and 'Naruto's'. It was around the eyes, the lips, the chin. The way his eyes narrowed when he glared and the way his lips pulled up in a familiar smirk I had seen many times on the redhead. And that stubborn determination to not back down even when I had him visibly shaking.

"Last name aside, I find your first name to be rather…interesting. Any idea where it originated from?" I forced myself out of my musing and sent my sensei a curious look. Why did he want to know about Naruto's first name? Sure it was unusual but not all that bad. In fact I kind of liked the sound of it.

Naruto huffed in annoyance, shooting Jiraiya an exasperated glare. "I don't now, Ero Sannin," He hissed. (There was a nickname, though with heavy sarcasm.) "I'm a freaking orphan and that's always been my name!"

I ignored the small pang I felt at this new information. He was a orphan and while I was strangely uncomfortable with that thought I had to remind myself that everything this boy said could be a lie. The Third had said that we weren't enemies but there was just to much 'unknown' in this entire situation to be letting our guard down.

I watched Naruto closely as he rolled his eyes in irritation before he suddenly seemed to have an epiphany. His eyes widened slightly with realization before he suddenly gave a small jump, annoyance flashing through his face. I watched in curious fascination, and some amusement, as he went about his little inner conversation.

I glanced at Jiraiya noticing the annoyance and suspicion in his eyes, while the Hokage watched on with a curious smile as he held back his chuckle.

Suddenly the boy froze, his eyes, an unfocused blue, going impossibly wide as his breathing caught in his throat. A look of pure horror and panic twisted his features as he gripped at the chair, knuckles turing white with the force.

"Oh, Shit."

I frowned with concern, noticing The Third rise from his seat out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he moved around the desk to stand in front of Naruto. The boy's eyes slammed back into focus and darted around the room with a new found clarity and fear. His eyes locked onto Sarutobi with disbelief. "Jiji." The whisper was barely audible and spoken with so many different emotions behind it.

And then the boy fainted.

The room was silent, all three men organizing their thoughts on the strange boy that had appeared. The Third leaned forward, elbows resting on his desk with his hands crossed in front of his face. His pipe was laying limply between his lips, his hat resting upon his head. His sharp brown eyes flickered from the white haired man to his blonde haired student. as he breathed in deeply, releasing a cloud of smoke into the air as he breathed out.

"What are your thoughts, Jiraiya?"

The white haired man glanced over to his wizen teacher sitting regally behind his desk. "He's a mystery, that much is certain. I find his name to be…disconcerting but it's his behavior towards the end that really worries me."

The Third nodded in agreement as he thought back to the look on Naruto's face right before the boy had passed out. It had been a look of so many emotions. His crystal blue eyes, not unlike Minato's, had been bright with joy yet dulled in panic and confusion. And the way he had spoken that nickname, if it could be called that, had been so utterly broken it had made Sarutobi's old heart clench in concern. The boy was shrouded in mystery and the puzzle just seemed to grow the more they tried to solve it.

"Indeed, his sudden change in behavior is something that needs to be looked into closely however, lets start simple shall we. Minato, what did you think of the boy's name?"

The blonde furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms over his chest. "While it isn't completely unrealistic that there could be other survivors of Uzu, I find it hard to believe that he could go unnoticed for so long. He didn't hesitate to say his last name so it's not like he was keeping it a secret so I just feel like we should've heard news about an Uzumaki survivor if that was indeed his last name." Minato sighed. "To be honest, I believe he was telling the truth. He even looked insulted when Jiraiya sensei had asked if that was really his last name but without a blood test I believe it's unlikely that he is truly an Uzumaki."

The Third hummed as he moved his gaze from the two men to look out the window that outlooked the village.

It had been about twenty minutes since Naruto had fainted. The boy was now resting in the hospital, his room heavily guarded by ten Anbu on high alert. No need for a repeat after all.

Minato shifted.

"There's another thing that bothers me." He began, earning himself the undivided attention of the Third and his sensei. "He seems too…familiar with this office. It was just, the way he acted, he almost seemed at home here though he was wary of us. But that's not all, I feel like he 'knows' the three of us as well."

Jiraiya nodded. "You're talking about the titles or nicknames if you will. Oldman, Ero Sannin, Jiji." Minato nodded as his teacher listed the terms of endearment.

The room became silent as the three men let their thought wander, pondering over their mysterious guest. The Third sighed. "Well I suppose that at this point we'll just have to wait till he wakes to truly get our answers. I admit that his reaction at the end concerns me the most."

Minato and Jiraiya both nodded, remembering the look of panicky horror on the boys face.

"_jiji_."

The word had been spoken with so much sorrow, love and panic but why? The Third had obviously never met the child before and there was no chance they were related. Unable to answer these questions, the Third dismissed his audience and they vanished in a poof of smoke.

"This is impossible! I mean how could something like this happen! We can't be in the past, damn it! What about the war!"

I pulled at my hair as I paced back and forth, sloshing the water at my feet.

A pair of blood red crimson eyes watched on in slight irritation and boredom as I continued shouting profanities.

The great creature sighed, rolling his slitted eyes before resting his long muzzle on his paws.

**"Quit pacing kitling, you're beginning to annoy me."**

I turned to face the large fox, a scowl on my face as I pointed an accusing finger. "And you! You knew all along! Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Do you know how much worse I've made our situation by not knowing!?"

A cheeky sharp toothed grin was my response. "**It was amusing."**

"Why you son of a-"

**"Enough, we have more important things to discuss."**

I gritted my teeth, glaring defiantly at my friend as he cut me off. With a huff, I plopped down in to the ankle deep water, ignoring the cold feeling as it soaked my clothes.

**"I have been thinking long and hard-,**" I snorted earning myself a tail flick to my head.

Oh how I sometimes yearned for the bars that used to hold fuzzy back. "Bastard!"

"**As I was saying. Not much is known about time travel. Kit, I know you are worried about the war and helping your little human friends but unfortunately, I believe you should cast that from your mind.**"

I froze.

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

Kurama sighed, his eyes staring reluctantly into mine as he continued.

**"One can go back into the past but they can not go forward as their presence changes things too drastically."**

I swallowed as my breath caught in my throat. Surely he's not….

**"Kit, I don't think we can get back."**

The world seemed to freeze as we stared at each other and his words sunk in. My eyes widened as my hands shook.

"Y-you're not serious, r-right?" My heart felt like it had stopped and my stomach fluttered uncomfortably. Surely he was joking. He was the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune! He had lived for thousands of years so surely he knew a way home.

Right?

I stared at his impassive face, his eyes swirling with a hint of sorrow and pity and I realized that no, he wasn't joking.

"B-but." My lip quivered as I whispered the word and suddenly I felt like I would puke.

This wasn't right.

**"Kit! Calm down."**

I barely heard Kurama as I bent over grasping my head as I choked for air. I couldn't breath.

_This wasn't right. _

I couldn't see. My vision blurred and the room was spinning.

_This wasn't right._

I couldn't think. My head was pounding, pressure building behind my eyes. I felt my head would explode.

_This wasn't right._

My stomach flipped and twirled, twisting itself. I'm gonna puke.

_This wasn't r-_

A soft mass wrapped around my body gently as the world slammed back into focus.

"**Be calm, Kit.**" The voice was soft and quiet as if the speaker was afraid that if he spoke any louder I might break. I choked on a sob as I struggled to breath, grasping onto the red tail that had wound itself around me to pull me closer to the large fox. My body was shaking, but I couldn't stop it, didn't want to stop it.

Flashes of my friends, my precious people, kept playing over and over in my mind. Sakura rolling her green eyes in amused exasperation. Shikamaru, lazing under a tree. Chouji munching on his ever present bag of snacks. Ino always messing with her hair and trying to look her best. Kiba grinning mischievously with Akamaru close by. Shino and his strange looks. Sweet Hinata and her kind smile. Tenten sneaking shy glances towards Neji who just looked as proud and regal as ever. Lee giving a thumbs up as he and Gai shouted about Youth. Sai and his fake smile which had started to become more natural. Kakashi sensei and his porn. Iruka, Grandma Tsunade, Bee, Gaara, Kankaro, Temari, Ayame and Ichiruka, Konohamaru, Moeigi, Udon, Kurenai.

Sasuke.

_This wasn't right._

Were they okay? Were they still fighting? Did they win? Were they wondering what happened to me or do I even exist in their time anymore? So many questions, I felt like my head would explode but worst of all.

"This isn't right."

I would never see my friends again.

**And that's a wrap! Hopefully it's not too unbelievable there towards the end, i tried not to rush the mini panic attack but it was giving me some issues, meh.**

**Anywhoo, comment, review, fav, follow~ or not -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**K so here's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait and i'll apologize beforehand. I had trouble with this one and was unsure about how i wanted it to go so it might change in the further but i figured I'd give y'all something so (hopefully) enjoy!**

**I own Nothing -_-**

Ch 3

I sighed tiredly as I made my way down the busy hall. Nurses bustled around, jotting notes on clipboards as they went from room to room to check up on their patients.

Kushina bounced happily next to me, eager to arrive at our destination. It had been a full three days since the blood test results had come in, confirming that Naruto's blood had a fifty percent match with Kushina's. How it was possible that she had a little brother was a question of it's own, one that had plagued the red head's mind for the last three days. After all, there was no easy way to come to terms with the fact that one of your deceased parents had committed adultery but once she had finished her sulking she had been determined to meet her new half brother and make the best of things.

In all honesty I had been against the decision to tell Kushina about the new Uzumaki. The set up was too convenient and a large part of me was worried that the blond was a spy sent to get close to the village's Jinchuuriki. Then again, it was such a heavily guarded secret that the possibility of a leak was low.

His resemblance to myself was another issue entirely.

I sighed again, causing Kushina to look at me with Amethyst eyes.

"What are you sighing about? Honestly you sound like an old man." She smirked, elbowing me in the side with more force than necessary. I winced and glared at her which did nothing but make her laugh and call me a sissy.

"Seriously Mina, don't be such a bore." She exclaimed excitedly as she skipped down the hall. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly at her enthusiasm. She had been in such a good mood all day and I was dreading the moment, when she realized that Naruto probably wasn't going to be awake.

The teen had been unconscious since the time he had fainted in the Third's office a full six days ago. The confusing thing was that the medics claimed their was nothing wrong with him. Nothing. He was perfectly healthy, no broken bones, sprains, lacerations, or bruises. There was not a mark on him, not a sign of any of the injuries that had littered his body the day he was found. It was truly disconcerting.

A strong grip on my arm brought my musing to an end and I looked at the suddenly quite red head. She was looking forward, her purple gaze fixed on the room we were approaching. Her mouth was set in a nervous frown, her brows scrunched as she nibbled slightly on her lower lip.

I smiled and patted her hand. "Don't be nervous, he'll probably still be sleeping anyway."

She nodded, the corners of her mouth dipping down a little more at the reminder that her half brother was still unconscious. She had already grilled me for the details of Naruto's arrival and interrogation with the Hokage's approval. She knew that he was a 'claimed' orphan and that he had a strikingly similar appearance to me, though as to why no blood test was taken for that remains a mystery.

The two Anbu guarding the room nodded in greeting as we approached before the one on the left ,Boar, reached over to open the door.

The sterile bleach smell was the first thing that I registered as we walked in, the door clicking shut behind us. The room, naturally, was stark white with a single twin bed attached to an assortment of machines. Small beeps and clicks resounded through the room in rhythm, monitoring the steady heart beat of the figure in the bed.

Naruto looked the same as he had the last time I had seen him. Same wild golden hair, tan skin and strange horizontal marking on his face. His eyes, as expected, were closed.

Kushina slowly approached the sleeping figure, her wide eyes focused on his face. She came to a stop at his side, just gazing down on him with emotion filled Amethyst. It was a moment before she moved again, reaching out a tentative hand to touch his cheek ever so softly.

With the two so close to each other, it was evident that they were related. Their faces were so similar that if I didn't know any better I'd think he was her twin, if not for the coloring.

My coloring. Once again, it was a disconcerting observation.

She ran her hands through his hair as she continued to study his face, no doubt taking in all the qualities that he inherited from his blood. Kushina smiled, a loving and breath taking smile and I knew without a doubt, spy or not, she would protect her newfound brother with her life. She pulled a chair up to the bed and sat, her eyes never leaving the sleeping blond. She took his hand in hers and rubbed little circles across the back.

"Tell me about him again. Like when you caught him."

I pushed off the wall I had been leaning on and approached the two, pulling the other visitors' chair closer to join her.

"Well, lets see. I had pretty much given up on finding him. We had searched the whole day and not a trace, which is really impressive actually." I hummed, crossing my arms before continuing. And it was quite the feat. Escaping notice from not only the Anbu but from myself and Kakashi? Granted the runt was only Chunin but he was a first rate tracker. I would definitely have to question the blond on how he did it when he woke.

"I was going to treat my team to ramen to lift their spirits but when we entered the bar, I saw someone that I had never seen before. A blond haired girl scarfing down ramen like a starved man eating a buffet."

Kushina grinned. "Must run in the family."

I laughed softly, mindful of the comatose figure on the bed. I didn't truly believe he would wake if I was too loud but it was better safe than sorry.

"I'm sure it does, he practically inhaled his food before he tried to run. That was definitely the first time I've seen someone choose food over escape."

She snickered, her eyes gleaming with amusement. I could tell she couldn't wait to meet him.

"How about his personality? Is he serious, laid back, funny, goofy-"

"Woah, there." I laughed at the glare I got for interrupting.

"Hmm, from what I can tell he seems to be rather laid back. He took the interrogation in stride though he was a bit sarcastic. He's got good humor and I don't think he likes it when things are serious." I shrugged, it was hard to get a read on someone you barely knew but I did know one thing for sure. "He has a fierce determination and he's not easily intimidated."

She listened fully, soaking in every word I was saying as she tried to get a grasp on the person that was her brother.

"Do you think he likes to play pranks!?"

I couldn't stop the groan that left my throat at the mischievous sparkle in her amethyst eyes. Oh yes, I had no doubt that Naruto would love to play pranks, considering his squirrel comment and the blatant amusement he found in the reactions towards it. I could already see the two causing terror in the streets. I groaned again and Kushina laughed.

My eyes opened slowly once the two had finally left. It had been over an hour since I had awoken, Kurama having finally kicked me of my own mindscape with orders to stop brooding like '**that insufferable Uchiha'**. I had been in there for six days mourning the loss of my friends and the large fox had apparently had enough.

It had been a surprise to find I wasn't alone and I had then been forced to feign sleep while the Fourth, _the Fourth_, and some woman had sat next to my bed, talking about nothing in particular for the last hour.

I had spent that hour thinking and finally coming to terms with the fact that I wasn't in a Genjutsu and that was really _the Fourth_ at my bedside.

I wasn't quite sure how to react to this. My hero, the man who had sacrificed his life to save the village had been laughing and carrying on like..like..a normal person. Like someone who wasn't a great and legendary figure.

After years of hearing about his greatness and conquests it was strange to realize that he was just a man, a very powerful man mind you, but a man just the same. One who had started out just like I had, a young weak genin on a three man team. It was a humbling thought.

And then there had been the woman, Kushina, I think was her name. From the time I had awoken to the time they had left she had been stroking my left hand, holding it in hers. Occasionally she had moved my bangs out of my face or ran her fingers through my hair and there at the end, she had kissed my forehead before leaving. _Kissed_ my _forehead_!

WTF?

It took a great amount of will not to react to _that_ one and I internally thanked Jiraiya once again for the espionage training that allowed me to keep my breathing steady and my heart from reacting.

I sighed tiredly as I took in the familiar walls of Konoha's hospital. The room was empty but I wasn't naive enough to think I was alone. In fact, far from it.

Ten, I could sense ten Anbu stationed around the outer walls of my room.

Great.

Escape would be hard but not impossible.

**'And then what would you do?'** Kurama grumbled and I frowned as I pondered the question.

'I….I don't know.'

That was the thing. What was I supposed to do now? Before, I had always had goals but now…. All of my precious people, the ones I had gone through hell to gain were all gone, disappearing into a future that would never be. Even once they were born again, things wouldn't be the same. Yes, they would still be my precious people but they wouldn't be _my_ precious people. They wouldn't know _me_ just like how Jiji, Kakashi, and Ero Sannin didn't know me.

What was I meant to do now?

**'You aren't thinking big enough, Kit. Things will never be the same, that is true. However you can still protect the Neggins close to you. You can stop Tobi, before he becomes a pest.'**

'…..Stop Tobi.'

My eyes widened. Ku was right. What the hell was I doing lying here moping like Sasuke. I was in the _freaking_ past! I could change everything.

**'Don't get ahead of yourself Kit. Change too much and things will cease to be as they were. It would make predicting events impossible.'**

I nodded in agreement. Yes, I should only change the most important things. In fact, killing Tobi should be my main priority.

Kurama purred in agreement.

'But what should I do about Konoha?'

**'The fact that you are not in a cell deems that they don't see you as a threat. Play things by ear and gain their trust, you will need allies in the future. Don't, however, tell them where you come from.' **

I nodded once more. This will be tricky and it will be difficult but I'll do it. I'd be damned if I let Tobi have his way this time. I'll stop the war before it starts. Nothing will stop Naruto Uzumaki.

"You called, sensei." Sarutobi opened his eyes as his student verbally announced their arrival. The elderly leader gazed at the two before him his eyes fixed on Minato Namikaze. He took in the blond hair and cerulean eyes and was once again reminded of Naruto Uzumaki, or should he say Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Oh yes, Hiruzen had noticed the similarities right away as had his pupil and the young Minato. All three men knew that Naruto looked too much like Minato for it to be coincidence and the Third had ordered the blood test right away though had not informed the other two that he had done so.

And the results had been fifty percent positive, just like with Kushina's.

Very curious indeed.

Then their was the boys arrival. A burst of chakra so powerful Hiruzen had nearly believed that that was Konoha's last day for what kind of miracle would save them from such a monstrous amount of power. He had been fully expecting to die only to discover the bloodily body of a teenager baring the village's Jinchuuriki's last name and the looks of the man he was planning to name his successor.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was no fool.

Hiruzen smiled, "It would appear our little mystery has awoken."

Oh yes, mystery indeed.

Sarutobi watched in amusement as Minato Namikaze fidgeted ever so slightly. Most ninja's would've missed the faint clench of his jaw that told he was bitting his cheek or the light twitch of his fingers as they begged for something to do. But the Hokage was no ordinary Shinobi and he caught all the signs of his ninja's nerves.

The three were awaiting the arrival of Naruto Uzuamki who was being escorted from the hospital by Anbu and was due to arrive any moment.

"Jiraiya, I'm slightly curious about something." The widen old man folded his hands in front of his face as he puffed his pipe as his student gave him his full attention.

"Why did you seem so concerned with Naruto's name?"

The white haired man frowned, crossing his arms as his teacher and student gave him their full attention. It seemed Minato had been curious as well.

"Well, it's not like it would be impossible for anyone to name their child Naruto, but it's just that- well I'm writing a book; 'The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja'. I started it a few months ago on my travels and I had a bit of a rough start. See, I needed a name for the main character see but I kept coming up blank, but one day I had been eating some ramen when I had just looked down at the fish cake in my chopsticks and bam! I decided to call my main character Naruto. Just thought it was kinda ironic the kid had such a ridiculous name. Never thought any parent in their right mind would name their kid fishcake."

Hiruzen laughed out loud at that and Minato frowned. "It's not that bad, I kinda like it! Besides it also means maelstrom and that's pretty nice." The blond crossed his arms definitely while the sage laughed, much to the blond's ire.

Hiruzen smiled, ah another piece to the puzzle.

A knock on the door stopped what was about to be heated argument and the boy with the pre mentioned name stepped in, escorted by two Anbu.

His demeanor was slightly different that last time. Whereas the first time he had been in the office he had been annoyed, cranky, and completely unafraid of the situation and comfortable with his surroundings. Now though, the Third saw the same signs he had seen in Minato. The bitting cheek and twitching fingers. Naruto was more cautious, eyes secretly darting around and avoiding looking at the three people before him.

"Ah, Naruto." A subtle flinch. "I'm glad to see you have awoken, I was beginning to worry." Cerclean eyes flashed to meet sharp brown and the boy's eyes seemed to waver and glistened before they hardened with resolve. The blond haired boy said nothing as the two Anbu left and closed the door behind them.

Hiruzen saw everything, noted everything, examined everything the boy did as the teen stood there.

Jiraiya huffed, bored with the tense and akaward atmosphere in which his teacher seemed content with dissecting the boy and his student observing him.

"Sit down, Gaki and lets get on with it." The man gruffed, pointing to a chair and ignoring the half-hearted glare the boy sent him. Naruto moved with a deceptive laziness in his step and plopped himself down.

"What, no restraints this time?" He grumbled, shoulders tense and looking pointedly away from the others. Hiruzen smiled, speaking before his student could scold the boy.

"No, I feel there is no need, Naruto." He ignored his student's disbelieving look in favor of watching the slight tensing of naruto's shoulders.

"Now then, I hope you are feeling better?" A nod.

"Wonderful, I was concerned with how the last meeting ended. The medics could not find anything wrong and I was fearing the worst."

Bright blues eyes finally glanced up, staring into Hiruzen's with such intensity that the old man could feel himself being scrutinized to his very core. The boy frowned, his eyes narrowing into blue slits.

"Why worry about some unknown ninja you've never met?" The boy half hissed, suspicion lacing his words and making Minato frown.

Hiruzen smiled. "Why call some ninja you've never met, Jiji?"

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm, his whole body tensing as he stared at the Third in horror.

"What are you going on about sensei?" Jiraiya was frowning at his teacher in confusion while Minato watched Naruto intently with concern.

"Oh, nothing, my boy. Just testing a theory." The Third smiled down at the shaken blond and Naruto flinched.

Perhaps he had taken it a bit too far but it was all coming together. He was quite sure of himself at this moment though the only question to remain was how.

"So, Naruto." A flinch. "What nation do you hail from?"

Silence was his answer.

He knows, he knows, he knows! He knows, right? Or is he just..no he know's! Fuck, this is bad. This is so bad isn't it. What should I do? What will he do? What-

"So, Naruto-" I flinched. Fuck I can't help it! Don't say my name like _my_ Jiji used to. " What nation do you hail from?"

Shit, I had a background planned up but what- I looked up, eyes widening as I was met with his grandfatherly stare, the same one he used to always give me.

No stop! It's a trick, he doesn't know me, hell I'm not born yet. What-

**'Kit, calm down! You must answer now! The longer you wait the more suspicious they get.'**

Fuck what wa-

**'Wave, Kitling! You're from the Land of Waves!'**

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. I could feel the Fourth's stare and Ero Sannin's gaze but I couldn't speak.

"Well, Gaki." I tensed, another nickname. Stop using _their_ nicknames!

"Jiraiya, Minato. Leave us for a moment." My eyes met concerned brown as the objections filled the room.

"Now." The command left no argument and the two powerful men reluctantly left the room closing the door behind them with a resounding click.

Brown eyes gazed at me in concern and curiosity. "There's no need to be so tense, Naruto." I flinched but kept my gaze steady.

This was it. He knew and now…now what? What would the old man do?

"Where do you hail from?" He asked the question once more, softly and with care and I opened my mouth to answer.

Wave.

I stared at the old man I had known since I was a baby.

Wave.

The man who had taken care of me.

Wave.

Taught me how to read.

Wave.

The first person to ever acknowledge and care for me as _me_.

Wave.

My jiji.

Wave.

"Konoha."

He smiled.

**And that's all! Tell me what ya'll thought and what the major problems with it were so i can fix them. I don't have a beta so it'll be nice to have some extra opinions! Thanks!**


End file.
